The Ashes of Camp Blood
by Druid Sorceress
Summary: This is sort of an alternate universe fic depicting what would happen if four girls and their favorite athletes win a trip to a new resort on what used to be Camp Crystal Lake. As they frolic about, a sinister figure stalks and kills. Who will survive?
1. A Contest Won

_Disclaimer:_ _I don't own any of the athletes in this story and this is mostly out of fun. So, please don't give me a hard time with my choice of athletes, this is not in malice. This is an alternate universe __fic_

"Congratulations" the contest announcer said to the lucky candidates "You have all won a trip to the beautiful resort at Crystal Lake with your choice of celebrity athletes"

I stood on the stage next to my best friend Kristy and my other friends Serenity and Cheryl, excited as hell. I had won the Coors Light contest where me and three friends could choose whichever professional athletes we wanted to hang with us.

Being an avid NFL fan, I decided to choose my two favorite quarterbacks, Peyton Manning and Tom Brady. Kristy, being an avid San Jose Sharks fan, picked Evgeniy Nabokov and Cheryl and Serenity both chose Chris Pronger and Darcy Tucker.

Someone in the audience yelled "Booo Camp Blood" and a communal "oooh" was heard before the crowd fell into a hush.

"Camp Blood?" Cheryl said , her greenish yellow eyes wide as she tossed her long, curly red hair behind a shoulder "What is Camp Blood?"

"Don't worry about it" Serenity assured her cousin "They're just jealous because we won. There's no such place as Camp Blood"

"I should hope not" Cheryl said, shivering "I hate the sound of that nickname"

Kristy and I exchanged glances.

"Ummm should we tell her what the resort used to be?" Kristy whispered, as our choices in athletes came onstage "Or shall we just let her enjoy her weekend?"

"I don't think we should tell her" I said, shrugging "You know how hysterical Cheryl can get. But then again, maybe Chris Pronger can calm her down"

Kristy and I snickered at my little joke and we both fought not to hyperventilate.

"I can't believe you picked them both!" Kristy said, nudging me as Tom and Peyton walked over, followed by Evgeniy "They're gonna probably fight like cats and dogs"

"Over lil ol' me?" I drawled, laughing my ass off "Hardly. You know that professional athletes have class off the field"

I kept a smile on my face as the two extremely tall football players surrounded me.

"Well hello" I said, grinning like a cat with a bowl of cream "Thank you for coming"

"My pleasure" Tom said, running his eyes up and down the entirety of my body like a predator eyeing its prey "I think we could have a lot of fun together"

Peyton cleared his throat inconspicuously, nudging himself between me and Tom. I made a mental note to myself to thank him for the intrusion later.

"It's always nice to meet a fan" Peyton said, putting an arm around me momentarily "Thank you for choosing me to come"

"Ummm you're welcome" I said, blushing as Kristy looked over, giggling…

… We set out to the resort the next morning, in a giant van that could hold all 9 of us. It was a long drive, made even longer by Tom trying to make a pass at me like he was god's gift to women. Thank god I was sitting between Peyton and Kristy or I would have decked him hard.

"So Tina" Peyton said, trying to distract me from Tom's kissy faces "You seem older than your friends. How old are you?"

"23" I replied, enjoying the look of surprise on his face "They're all older than me"

"You seem so mature" he said, marveling at what I had just said "I wouldn't have guessed"

"Well you're a year older than Tom and I can tell the world of difference in maturity" I cracked, making him laugh "I'm glad you're not as egotistical as he is"

"This could make for a fun weekend" he said softly as Tom glared at him while he smiled in triumph. We went over a huge bump and Tom, who wasn't wearing his seatbelt, fell headfirst to the floor, making us bust a gut laughing.

"Or a very long one" I said, laughing as Tom slowly pulled himself up to his seat, a dark blush creeping up his clean shaven cheeks…


	2. Welcome to Crystal Lake Resort

_Wow, already Chapter 2! Now we are starting to have some fun! Will we finally get to meet Jason?_

_Disclaimer: __ I don't own anything in this story from the athletes to Jason and Camp Crystal lake._

It felt like an eternity driving all the way to the resort, so I was more than happy when the van came to a complete stop. Looking out the windows, I was amazed at the lush beauty of the landscape.

"We're here" the driver announced, killing the engine "Time to unpack and make yourselves at home"

As if on cue, all of us piled out of the van, eager to explore the area and relax.

"This is beautiful" I said to Kristy as I grabbed my things "I could stay here forever!"

It wasn't your typical resort. There were four cabins for us to use, plus a cabin that was obviously where we would eat and hang out. I loved the concept!

"I agree" Kristy said staring at the sparkling blue water of the lake "This is going to be one awesome week of partying! I wonder what the sleeping arrangements are like"

"Oh I know" Tom said, throwing an arm around me "You and me in a cabin, sharing a bed"

"Au contraire" Peyton said, also throwing an arm around me "It's all three of us with three beds"

Giving Kristy a bewildered look, I allowed both of them to lead me to the furthest cabin, away from my friends and their favorite athletes. She shrugged, smirking before she turned to the group.

"Look, guys" I said somewhat sternly "I will not have you bickering with each other all week. I'm here to have fun."

"You won't have to worry about me" Tom said, mock gallantly as we reached the cabin doors "I'll be the guy of your dreams today!"

Exasperated, I turned to Peyton, who had a funny look in his eyes.

"Penny for your thoughts" I said, wondering what he was thinking. He took his arm off of me.

"I could have sworn I saw something in the trees" he said, frowning as he took a closer look. I followed his gaze but saw nothing.

"Must be someone playing a trick" I said, shrugging as I pushed Tom's arm away from my shoulders "After all, this wasn't the safest of places a long time ago"

"What do you mean?" Tom asked, giving me the oddest look "They said this was a resort"

"Have you been living under a rock?" Peyton said, frowning at Tom "A lot of murders occurred in this area years ago. The Camp Crystal Lake killer! Why do you think that smartass called this place Camp Blood yesterday?"

"You mean I'm going to be spending a week in a psychopath's graveyard?" Tom realized, his voice rising several octaves "That's just great!"

"Oh stop being a big baby" I said, smacking Tom upside the head "Jason Voorhees is dead. His mother is dead. We are going to be safe!"

With that I led the three of us inside, and the sight that came upon me caused me to sigh.

"Three of us" I said awkwardly "And two beds"

"That doesn't sound like a problem to me" Tom said, seemingly forgetting his hysterics moments before "You can share a bed with me!"

"Uhh I'll pass" I said, rubbing the back of my neck "I can always sleep on the c-"

"I'll sleep on the couch" Peyton volunteered, stretching "There's no sense in the only lady here sleeping on the couch. I don't mind it at all"

"Look at you" Tom sneered, mocking Peyton "You are such a girly man. News flash, Peyton! Chivalry is dead"

"Thanks" I said, ignoring Tom "I appreciate it"

Tom then left the cabin to get his things from the van.

"Is he this annoying on the field?" I asked Peyton, rolling my eyes "My god! No wonder Ivanka Trump didn't want to go out with him!"

"He's even worse on the field" Peyton said, shrugging "He is so competitive that he would stoop to anything to win. On that note, I can keep an eye on him for you so that he won't cause you trouble"

"I'd appreciate that" I replied, smiling as Tom came back inside, lugging a few bags full of stuff "Thanks!"

"No problem!" he said, smiling as Tom threw his bags on a bed…


	3. Time for some football!

After we had all unpacked and settled in, we all went to the lake to swim and frolic about. Kristy, and I, both clad in bikinis and cutoff shorts, tossed a football around with Evgeniy under the watchful eye of Peyton, who was leaning against the outcropping of rock near the dock.

Cheryl and Chris were near the beach, tanning. Tom was swimming around the lake, pausing every so often to try and get my attention. Serenity and Darcy were in the recreation cabin, preparing to make us lunch.

"So what's the 411 with you and your guys?" Kristy giggled, throwing the ball to me "Tom is practically a drooling puppy"

"Don't get me started on him" I said, throwing a perfect spiral to Evgeniy "He's too egotistical for my liking. Thank god Peyton promised to keep an eye on him"

"So I see" Kristy said, glancing at Peyton, who was still watching us "And what's with him?"

"He's just a gentleman after my best interests this week" I said, waving to him to come over "We should play some actual football since we have two great quarterbacks"

"I agree" Kristy said, waving at Tom to get him out of the water. He narrowed his eyes at her but came out of the water anyways…

… "Alright" Peyton said, holding the ball "This is tackle football. Tom and I will be the quarterbacks. Anybody have a quarter?"

"I do" Darcy said, approaching them "Heads or Tails?"

"Heads" Tom said quickly, smirking at Peyton, who rolled his eyes. Darcy flipped the coin in the air and caught it.

"Tails" he announced, making Tom glare at him. "You pick first, Peyton"

"Easy choice" he said, grinning "I choose Tina. I saw your perfect spiral"

I moved to stand next to him, glad I wasn't on the same team as Tom.

"Ummm Kristy" Tom said unenthusiastically. Kristy rolled her eyes, moving to stand next to him.

"Chris" Peyton said.

"Serenity" Tom selected.

"Evgeniy"

"Cheryl"

"Darcy"

"Damnit" Tom hissed, realizing he was the only man on the team.

Peyton motioned for us to get into the huddle, ready to make the first play.

"Alright guys" he said seriously "Tina, you're the wide receiver. I'll throw to you as soon as you're open. The endzone is between those two trees."

"Got it" I said, nodding.

"The rest of you guys" he said "Go easy on the girls. Don't knock them down at any cost…just distract them"

"Let's do it" Chris said, ready to play.

"Alright" Peyton said putting his hand out "On the count of three, teamwork!"

"1"

"2"

"3"

"TEAMWORK" we all yelled in unison before going in formation on the field.

"Alright" Peyton said "Blue 52, Blue 52, HUT"

I ran as fast as I could to ensure I was open while the rest of the guys distracted the girls.

"I'm open" I yelled as Peyton prepared to throw the ball "I'm open"

He executed the perfect pass and I jumped up to catch it. As soon as my feet touched the ground, I ran as fast as I could to the endzone.

"Yeah, touchdown!" Chris announced as the rest of my team cheered "Alright Tina!"

"Awesome job" Peyton said as I ran back to our end "Perfect catch"

"Perfect throw" I said, clapping him on the arm as we went back into the huddle.

"It's Tom's ball now" Peyton said to all of us as we listened "He knows it would be too predictable to throw it to Kristy so it's going to be either one of the other two girls. Be ready"

We all got out of the huddle and went into formation.

"Hut!" we heard Tom yell and we rushed into play.

The guys covered the girls expertly as I ran straight to sack Tom. He had no time to react as I tackled him hard.

"Owww" he groaned angrily "Nobody said sacks were allowed"

"Too bad" I said, rubbing my slightly sore shoulder "It was the perfect quarterback sack"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah"

I stood up, ready to go back to my end when Tom pulled me down, preparing to give me a kiss.

"Give it up" I groaned, pushing him away "I'm not your girlfriend"

"Bitch!" he yelled as I got up and headed towards Peyton. I flipped him the middle finger as I walked away.

"Okay" Peyton said as we got back into the huddle "This time, Tina's going to be quarterback. I'll be the wide receiver"

We quickly went into formation and I stretched before executing the play. As I stretched, I glanced over at Tom, who had a calculating look on his face.

"Alright" I said, mimicking Peyton "Blue 52, blue 52…HUT HUT"

Peyton ran to the end zone quickly and I moved to throw him the ball. Then, out of nowhere—

"Tina look out" he yelled, as someone came bursting my way. Before I could even throw the ball, I was knocked to the ground hard.

"Woo" I heard a voice as I lay there, groaning "Quarterback sack"

"Step back" I heard Peyton order as people crowded around me "And, you, get off of her"

"Cripes" I groaned, as Peyton knelt down to help me "What the hell happened?"

"Mr. Brady executed a full on quarterback sack" I heard Kristy say angrily as I struggled to sit up.

"Easy now" Peyton said, looking concerned "He sacked you pretty hard. I'm surprised you're still conscious"

"What?" Tom said, in his defense "It was the perfect sack! Not my fault she went down"

"Let me help you to the cabin" Peyton said, glaring at Tom momentarily "Do you feel any pain anywhere?"

"Not that I know of" I groaned, breathing hard "I think I just got the wind knocked out of me"

With that, I slowly got to my feet, with a little bit of assistance from Peyton and Kristy.

"And she's okay" Tom announced, laughing. All of us glared at him.

"I think Tom should spend a couple of nights away from her" Peyton announcing, folding his arms across his chest "Kristy, is there room available in your cabin?"

"Yeah" she said, nodding "He can sleep on the couch. Evgeniy won't mind watching him"

Tom's mouth opened in protest as Peyton helped me to our cabin…


	4. The Clippings

… "I can't believe that loser" I said, limping into the cabin with Peyton's help "Just because I sacked him first"

"I think it's more than the sack" Peyton said, as we walked to my bed "I saw the look on his face when you pushed him away. He doesn't take rejection well…But I need you to lie down momentarily"

I did as he said, grimacing as I climbed on top.

"Looks like you were hurt" he said, bending down to take a look at me.

"I'm fine…really" I said, sitting up in bed as he proceeded to examine a particularly nasty gash on my leg "It's just a flesh wound"

"You took a nasty fall" Peyton said, giving me a look "At least let me patch that up for you"

I nodded and he went in search of a first aid kit in the room.

"I can honestly say that I didn't expect such a crappy start to the week" I said, as he started pawing through his bag. I heard a chuckle as he rummaged through his things.

"You would think that they'd already put first aid kits here" he mumbled before finding what he was looking for. He then sauntered over to me, first aid kit in hand.

"Looks like I can't go swimming at all" I stated as he took out some polysporin to clean the gash up.

"It's definitely a big gash" he said, using gauze to staunch the small stream of blood trickling out of the wound "But you were lucky. He could have given you a concussion"

"Yeah it could definitely be worse" I replied as he applied the polysporin with a cotton swab "I'm glad I picked you to come along too"

He stopped swabbing the wound to give me a look.

"Why did you choose both of us?" he questioned, closing the tube of polysporin and putting it back in the case.

"I couldn't choose between the two of you" I replied sheepishly as he took a giant bandage out of the kit "But if I knew then what I knew now, I would have picked just you"

He smiled, taking the bandage out of its protective cover.

"I'll need you to stand up for this" he said, helping me off the bed "It'll be easier to put on"

With that, he bent down and proceeded to wrap the gash expertly. I couldn't help but notice how close his face was to my chest as he wrapped the bandage around the wound. I started feeling a little bit dizzy.

"There" he said, pinning the bandage so it would stay "Good as new"

"Great" I said, still feeling a little dizzy "I think I need to lie down"

I slowly climbed back onto the bed, looking up at him.

"I'm going to check and make sure nothing is broken" he said, gazing at me sympathetically "You might have to rest a little bit as it is"

"Thanks for helping me" I said shyly as he bent down to examine my legs.

"No problem" he said, using his hands to feel for any abnormalities "It looks like your legs are okay."

He then checked my arms and shoulders by touch, as softly and gently as possible. I then noticed how the look in his eyes changed. He stood up quickly, almost embarrassed.

"What's wrong?" I asked him, frowning "Am I okay?"

"Yeah" he said quickly, backing away "I'm just going to go see what I can do about getting you something to eat. You stay here and I'll go grab something"

He left the cabin abruptly, causing me to stare after him in wonder.

"What the hell came over him?" I mused, wondering what was going on with him.

Shrugging, I looked around the room, deciding I couldn't lie down just yet. My eyes fell onto the nightstand next to me. I opened the top drawer and found an old notebook with what looked like newspaper clippings.

"Hmmm, what are these?" I wondered aloud, grabbing the book and settling back into bed to examine the clippings.

I opened the book and selected a very large clipping. I muffled a gasp as I read the headline.

"Camp Crystal Lake Killer Still At Large" I read, shivering as I let my eyes roam over the clipping, fighting not to shiver as I saw an artist's depiction of Jason Voorhees from a would-be victim's point of view.

I grabbed another article, letting the other one fall onto the pile.

"Jason Voorhees responsible for a rash of murders on SS. Lazarus" I read, shivering again as I saw another artist's depiction of the killer. "My god, this is weird stuff. He keeps coming back"

"Who keeps coming back?" a familiar male voice said, approaching the bed.

"That was quick" I said, quickly closing the book "What's on the menu?"

"They were making hot dogs" Peyton said, setting the tray down on the nightstand "But they were burned to a crisp so I made some sandwiches"

"I'm impressed" I said, semi-sarcastically "What does it take to keep a guy like you around?"

"It was nothing" he said, blushing as he sat on the foot of the bed "I made enough for the both of us"

"Was Tom acting like an ass?" I said, making more room for him as his eyes fell on the old book.

"No more than usual" was his reply "Where did you find that?"

"In the nightstand" I said, wondering if I should have shown him or not. I opted for the latter. "There are old newspaper clippings here"

He picked up the book and took out the first article I looked at.

"Whoa" he exclaimed, frowning as he read the article "These are all about the Crystal Lake Killer. Why would someone leave that book here?"

"I don't know" I said, shivering again as I reached for a sandwich "What if Jason didn't die? What if he's still alive?"

"I don't want to know" he said softly, putting the clipping back in the book "We should keep this away from everyone else, especially Tom."

"Agreed" I said, taking a bite out of the bologna and cheese sandwich "Cheryl will be hysterical if she knew where we were"

He grabbed a sandwich and we ate in silence momentarily.

"It looks like we're in for a storm tonight" Peyton said seriously, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand before stretching out "The driver left 30 minutes ago"

"We're all alone out here, then?" I surmised, giving him a weird look "I find this really fishy"

"Well fear not" Peyton said, sitting next to me "You won't have to worry about Tom tonight."

"I suppose" I said, looking away momentarily "But I still find it odd that our driver left us here alone"

"Maybe it's for the best"…

… A figure stood near the cabin where the man and woman were talking. He knew they were talking about him.

Breathing hard through his 1970's style goalie mask, Jason Voorhees pulled away from the window, his hand reaching for the machete he kept with him at all times.

'Man and woman in same bedroom bad' he thought, cocking his head before turning to go back into the woods 'People on old camp ground bad'

As he walked through the woods to his shack, his mother's voice filtered into his subconscious.

"Jason" the familiar warm voice said "Kill them…kill them all…they murdered me…kill them, Jason"

'Yes mommy' he thought, walking deeper into the woods 'I kill them good for you'…


	5. Strange Bedfellows, Sort Of

… At dusk, we all sat around a campfire, enjoying the warmth with the coolness of the rising winds.

"It's a nice night out" Kristy said, rubbing her arms through her jacket "Too bad it's going to rain"

"I'll keep you warm, Tina" Tom said, winking at me.

"Permission to whack Tom" Peyton said quickly, glaring at Tom before looking at me expectantly.

"Permission granted" I said, adjusting my leg so it wouldn't throb as much. Peyton smiled, smacking Tom upside the head.

"It's so eerie out" Cheryl said, shivering "I can't wait until it's daylight"

Serenity rolled her eyes, tossing her long dark hair behind her shoulder.

"It's a nice change of pace being here instead of being mobbed by fangirls" Chris said, stretching in front of the fire.

"If you were so annoyed by fangirls" I joked "Then why did you cheat on your wife with one?"

"Oh god" he groaned "I forgot you were from Edmonton…why can't you let me live it down?"

"Because she hates puck bunnies" Kristy said, throwing a marshmallow at him "And you went and had one"

"So she doesn't just attack football players" Tom said, rolling his eyes "She attacks hockey players too"

"Shut up Tom" I groaned, rolling my eyes while Peyton glared at him "I'll attack who I want when I want"

"Is that a promise or a threat?" Tom said, making a kissy face at me "Either way, I look forward to it baby"

I glanced over at Peyton, who looked livid. He stood up, took the water bucket and dumped it over Tom's head.

"I think you needed this cold shower, Tom" he said, tossing the bucket at him before returning to his spot next to me.

"I can't thank you enough for that one" I mumbled gratefully, sighing "I didn't think anything would calm him down"…

… Lightning illuminated the sky, followed by a loud crack of thunder as Jason walked through the forest in the rain. He liked it when it rained hard, it made it easier for him to hide and kill.

'Rain good' Jason thought, watching the lightning zigzag across the sky, fasincated 'Rain make Jason kill good'

Letting the wind pelt his mask, Jason headed to the cabin he stood next to earlier on in the day…

… The first drops of rain fell down almost as soon as Peyton sat back down after dousing Tom with water.

"Aw fuck" Serenity swore, pulling her hood on "I hate the rain, especially during a great bonfire"

"Want some cheese with that whine?" Darcy said to her, laughing "It's not so bad. Where I come from, we got a lot of snow"

"In Russia, we got more snow that you guys did" Evgeniy said, adjusting the sleeves of his sweatshirt "You guys get an inch in Ontario and you shut the cities down"

The rain came down harder, causing us to groan in unison. It was only a matter of seconds before we were just as soaked as Tom.

"Well" I said, slowly getting up "I better get to bed. I don't want to catch a cold"

"I'm coming with you" Peyton said, standing up as well "No sense in any of us getting sick"

"Tom, you ain't going with them" Kristy said, giving him a look "You're staying in my cabin, on the couch"

"Oh damnit" Tom groaned, glaring at her "I said I was sorry for earlier"

Peyton and I wished the group goodnight and we headed for the cabin in the hard rain.

"This feels nice" I said, enjoying the coolness of the rain as we approached the door "It's too bad it's so dark out"

"Yeah we better get inside" he said, helping me up the stairs "You especially. Can't have you sick this week. You deserve to have lots of fun"

"Thanks" I said, smiling at him when we walked inside the cabin. He walked over to the towel shelf, tossing me a towel before drying himself off.

He then dutifully turned his back, allowing me to put on the Colts jersey I wore to bed, crested with his name and number.

"I'm decent now" I giggled, slipping into bed "You can change"

He turned around, admiring the jersey.

"Looks good on you" he said, slipping out of his wet clothes. I averted my eyes as he quickly changed into a dry pair of shorts and a t-shirt.

"Thanks" I said, as he towel dried his close cropped hair "I never sleep without it"

He smiled, walking over to the door and locking it securely before turning off the light…

… Jason approached the cabin slowly, having stalked around the resort for an hour before returning to the spot he was in earlier on in the afternoon. Cocking his head, he glanced into the very same window, curious as to what was going on inside.

His eyes fell onto the bed the girl was sleeping on. She was a very pretty brunette with blond streaked hair. She seemed to be sleeping fitfully though, as if she were having a nightmare. Jason almost felt sorry for her.

A flash of movement near the couch caused Jason to look in that direction. The tall man occupying the couch sat up, noticing the girl's fitful sleep. He watched as the man slowly stood up and made his way over to the girl's bed.

Jason's blood started to boil as he saw the man lie down next to the girl. He was taught by his mother that a man and girl sleeping in the same bed led to very bad things.

"Kill them Jason" he heard in his subconscious "They are going to make love"

'Man sleep with girl' Jason thought, reaching for his machete 'Jason kill man and girl'

Before Jason could do anything else, he heard a noise in the nearby forest. Seemingly forgetting about the man and the girl in bed, he headed in the direction of the sound…

… I was having the weirdest dream that something was chasing me in the woods when I felt someone wrap their arms around me. My eyes opened quickly and I sensed someone in bed with me.

I let my gaze dart to the empty couch, where the blanket had been moved aside. I then felt warm breath on my neck as something moved a lock of my hair away from my neck.

"Peyton" I whispered loudly "Is that you?"

"Uh yeah" was his reply as he pulled me closer "Are you okay?"

To tell you the truth, I felt great! I loved having his arms around me.

"What's going on?" I whispered, feeling him move closer to me "Is there something wrong?"

"You were having a nightmare" he said, resting his chin on my shoulder "I was worried"

"Oh" was all I could say as I felt his fingers trail across the nape of my neck…


	6. Chris Pronger's Untimely Death

_I know you reviewers are waiting for the first blood, so here it is. Keep in mind that this is satirical because of what Chris Pronger did in Edmonton when he played for the Oilers. I do not wish any ill coming towards Chris, this is purely in fun. Enjoy!_

_DISCLAIMER:__ I do not own any of the characters in the story nor do I own the Friday the 13__th__ concept. But I wonder what it would be like to own Peyton Manning (LOL just kidding, I don't think his wife would appreciate that)._

… Jason stalked around the grounds in the direction of the sound he had heard. He was annoyed at the fact that something interrupted him from watching the cabin. There was going to be hell to pay for the distraction. Lightning illuminated the sky, making a trail for Jason to follow.

The sound of splashing water ensued and Jason reached for his machete as he headed for the lake. Sure enough, he saw a naked male swimming in the lake.

'Naked man in lake bad' Jason thought, confused as to why someone would go skinny dipping in a thunderstorm. 'Must kill naked man'

As he approached the lake, he recognized the man, lowering his machete.

'Jason see Chris Pronger' he thought, watching the all-star NHL Defenseman swim around gracefully 'Chris Pronger screw over NHL team. Must kill Pronger'

Jason stalked slowly to the lake, wielding his prized machete high as he came closer to his victim, who was standing at the shore with his back turned.

'I kill you, Pronger' Jason thought as he snuck behind the naked NHL Player 'I kill you'

With that, he impaled Chris with the machete through his lower back, twisting it to slash his internal organs. With a slight gurgle, Chris fell to the ground, blood gushing out of his mouth and nose. He was dead as soon as he fell to the ground.

'Jason good boy mommy' Jason thought, pulling his machete out 'Jason kill evil Chris Pronger'

"That's my good boy" Pamela Voorhees' voice said though his subconscious "That's my good Jason. Now hide the body"

He then proceeded to drag Chris' bloodied body across the sand and shale…

… Even after a long while, we lay in my bed, still pressed together…neither of us daring to move as the lightning illuminated the room. The sound of the hard rain pressing against the roof was relaxing.

"Peyton" I whispered, enjoying the feeling of his chin against my left shoulder "Are you still awake?"

"Yep" he whispered, his breath falling against my ear "What's on your mind?"

I smiled.

"I thought this week would resume crappily" I whispered, still smiling as the room was illuminated again "But you're making it so much better"

"Anything to put a smile on a fan's face" he said softly, brushing a strand of hair away from my ear. I shifted in his arms and rolled around to face him.

"Something tells me you don't cuddle like this with every single fan" I said, giving him a look as he brushed a strand of hair away from my face "Fess up, Peyton"

"Maybe I like you" he said, smirking at me "Maybe I like your smile too"

"Maybe?" I said in a voice that was somewhere between hopeful and playful "Only maybe?"

He said nothing as he moved his face closer to mine. Lightning illuminated the room, giving me a good look at his sensual lips. I noticed with amusement that his lower lip was much fuller and twice as sensual. A shiver reverberated up and down my spine as I instinctively moved my face closer.

Unfortunately, as soon as our lips touched, a scream rang out. We pulled away and both sat up quickly in bed.

"What the hell is going on?" I whispered, watching the light in Kristy's cabin turn on.

"I don't know" Peyton said, concerned "Stay put, I'll go check it out"

"No" I whispered, grabbing his arm as we heard a knock on the door "What if there's something wrong?"

"Someone open the door!" I heard Kristy shriek "Open the fucking door!"

I got up and ran to the door as fast as I could. I then opened it to reveal Kristy holding Tom by his ear. Judging by the indignant expression on her face, it wasn't pleasant.

"To what do I owe this dubious pleasure?" I said, eyeing Tom, who looked livid.

"Let's just say I woke up and he was on top of me, his hands on my tits" Kristy said angrily shoving him into the cabin "What a pig!"

"Yeesh I just wanted to see if those double Ds were real" Tom said, groaning as he flopped onto his bed "Your friend here is on 'roids!"

He then noticed Peyton lying in my bed, underneath the covers as I apologized to Kristy.

"What is this?" he demanded, glaring at Peyton "Thought you were sleeping on the couch"

"None of your fucking business" I snapped as Kristy left "What is your problem anyways?"

"I am a man and I have needs!" Tom exclaimed, giving me a dirty look "If you weren't such a bloody tease all the time"

"Get over yourself" I groaned, locking the door before limping back to bed "You act like you're God's gift to women."

"That's because I AM God's gift to women" Tom said, puffing out his lower lip like a defiant child "Not that you would notice"

"Just get to bed, will you?" I said, climbing into bed beside Peyton "We all need to sleep."

"Yeah" Peyton agreed, as I settled back in "Or is that too much to process, you prima donna?"

"Go suck a football" Tom grumbled, settling in under the covers.

'Good night to you too' I thought, rolling my eyes as Tom soon started snoring.

"Well" Peyton said, as I rolled around to face him again "Looks like its gonna be a long night"

"Yep" I said, wishing I could put a pillow over Tom's face "I guess we'll have to make the best of it"

Those words brought an evil smile to Peyton's face. He then moved his face closer.

"Where were we?" he said, licking his lips in anticipation.

Without warning, I pressed myself into him for a very intense kiss. One would think that it started out soft and unsure, but it was a very intense, yet teasing sort of kiss. It definitely lasted for several minutes before we both pulled away, breathing hard.

"Wow" I said, trying to catch my breath "That was incredible"

"Definitely" he replied, chuckling softly "I'm beginning to enjoy this trip even more"


	7. Where Is Chris?

_Yes, I know it's quite the Mary Sue thing happening right now but I PROMISE that it'll get better:D_

_DISCLAIMER:__ I don't own anything in this story…not even Peyton Manning sigh_

… I awoke the next morning to a few hits to the face from a pillow.

"What the fuck!" I groaned, opening my eyes as I was pelted again "Who the fuck is hitting me with their pillow?"

"What's going on?" Peyton mumbled from behind me "Are you okay?"

"Took you losers long enough to wake up" a familiar voice said, making my blood boil.

"Tom Brady, you are going to get your ass kicked" I growled, jumping out of bed, despite the throb in my left leg "I'm sick of your shenanigans!"

"Pfft…as if" Tom said, scoffing "You couldn't hurt a fly"

His mirth was cut short as I punched him hard in the face. Blood gushed out of his nose and dripped on the floor.

"You are psycho!" he screamed, using his t-shirt to staunch the blood "You fucking broke my nose"

Peyton rolled over to take a look and started laughing hard.

"Oh my god" he chortled, sitting up in bed quickly "Tom Brady beaten by a lady. Where's my camera?"

I grabbed my cell phone and quickly took a picture of Tom nursing his broken nose.

"Mmmm" I said, admiring the picture I took "Perfect blackmail, wouldn't you say Peyton?"

I passed the phone to Peyton as Tom lunged at me to take it away.

"My, my" Peyton said, laughing "I think the others would get a kick out of this"

"Nooo" Tom said fearfully "I can't have them see this! It will ruin me!"

An idea formed in my mind as I saw Tom try desperately to grab the phone from Peyton, who was running around the room.

"I have a proposition for you, Tom" I said, smiling evilly at him "Will you listen?"

"Will you keep that picture to yourself?" he said hopefully, grabbing Kleenex and stuffing it up his nostrils.

"I will on a few conditions" I said, smiling at Peyton, who meanwhile stopped and listened "Number one, you have to sleep in the same Cabin as Cheryl and Chris Pronger…Number two, you stop flirting with me…and finally, number 3, never lay a hand on me or so help me god I will hurt you even more…got it?"

Tom thrust out his lower lip angrily, looking at me…then Peyton…back to me.

"Fine" he sighed, looking exasperated "I agree"

"Good" I said, grinning "I promise I won't show the picture. But I am keeping it to myself just in case"…

… "What the hell happened to Tom?" Kristy demanded eyeing his swollen nose and the cotton stuffed up his nostrils "He looks beaten up"

"That's because I punched him and broke his nose" I said triumphantly "The loser promised not to act out anymore and he'll be sharing a cabin with Chris and Cheryl"

"Speaking of Chris" Kristy frowned, finishing her eggs "I haven't seen him around! According to Cheryl, he went out for a rainy swim and never came back"

"Nah" I said, shrugging as I tried to swallow the fear rising in my throat "He's probably out for a walk or something"

"You're probably right" she said, sighing as Peyton came into the cabin "Whoa look at him. He looks like he hardly slept at all!"

I giggled at her statement, making her look at me funny.

"You wouldn't believe what we got up to last night" I said, smiling like a kid with a secret "And I'm not going to tell you!"

"Morning, ladies" Peyton said, sitting with us "How are you this fine day?"

Kristy turned to look at me suspiciously while I sipped my coffee with a straight face.

"Morning, Peyton" I said, between sips of coffee "Did you sleep well?"

"I slept very well, thank you" he said, winking at me "Must be the air"

"I agree" I said, smirking at Kristy, who was watching us intently "It must be the air"

"What did you guys do?" Kristy asked, looking back and forth at us "Don't keep me in the dark"

"I'm not telling" Peyton said, grinning as he drank his coffee "You'll just have to sit there and ponder"

The serenity of the morning was suddenly interrupted as Cheryl burst in.

"Has anyone seen Chris?" she demanded, her hands on her hips "I haven't seen him anywhere?"

"Cool it, Cheryl" Kristy said, seemingly forgetting everything else "He's probably around somewhere. Maybe he's taking a shower"

"Oh Cheryl" I said, finishing my coffee "Would you mind if Tom slept in your cabin tonight? I give you the utmost assurance that he will be a good boy and behave himself!"

"If Chris doesn't show up, I am so not turning down company" Cheryl said, smirking "Especially a good looking guy like Tom"

"Knock yourself out" I said, suppressing a giggle as she walked out of the cabin, in search for her new roommate.

"That was interesting" Peyton said, smirking as he took a sip of coffee "Her tears dried up fast"

"I'm going to go for a swim with Evgeniy" Kristy said, standing up and heading towards the sink "Behave you two"

"We promise not to" Peyton said, laughing as Kristy gave us a look before leaving the cabin. I stood up and went to grab some more coffee.

"Refill?" I asked, turning to him as I picked up the decanter. He nodded. I grabbed a tea towel and brought the decanter to the table with my cup. I set my cup and the tea towel down on the table.

"It's such a nice day outside" I said, walking over to his chair with the pretense of refilling his cup, but he had other plans. He pulled me onto his lap for a kiss. I complied with his unspoken request.

"It'll be great to have Tom out of the cabin tonight for good" he whispered in my ear as I refilled his cup "Maybe we can actually have some real fun"

"I like the sound of that" I replied, leaning down to set the decanter on the table. "What do you have in mind?"

"You'll see" he said, letting his lips brush a trail across the curve of my jaw "I know you'll like it"

"TINA" I heard Kristy scream "GET OUTSIDE NOW!"

"What the hell?" I murmured, jumping out of Peyton's lap "What's going on?"

"Let's check it out!" Peyton said, standing up quickly as he set his coffee cup down. We both rushed to the lake, where Kristy stood over a weird spot in the sand.

"Guys, look!" Kristy said, pointing to a pair of swimming shorts "Aren't they Chris'?"

I took a look at the swimming shorts and saw the faint trail of blood leading from it.

"Yep" I said, examining the area "Looks like his shorts"

"Is it time to press the panic button?" Kristy asked, frowning "He hasn't appeared anywhere yet"

"Maybe he's still around" I said, shrugging "If he hasn't surfaced by dinner, then we'll start panicking"

"Sounds like a plan" Kristy said, turning away from the shorts "I sure as hell hope he's around here somewhere"

"I'm sure of it" I said, giving Peyton a scared look while Kristy bent down to take her shoes off.

"Yeah" Peyton agreed, giving me the same look I gave him "Come on Tina, I'll help re-dress your wound"

With that, we walked away as Kristy walked into the water, where Evgeniy was cavorting about…

… "What the hell is going on?" I demanded when we were back inside our cabin "How the hell can Chris be missing?"

"I don't know" Peyton said, rubbing the back of his neck in thought "Something really weird is going on"

He let his gaze fall on the nightstand where the book with the clippings was found.

"It can't be that" I said, trying to convince the both of us that it wouldn't be possible for Jason to be behind Chris' disappearance "It doesn't make any sense at all"

"Then do you have another explanation?" he asked, retrieving the book of clippings "If you do, please tell me it's all in our heads and that Chris is just walking around somewhere"

"Let's not panic until suppertime" I said, grabbing his free hand and squeezing it gently "Maybe it is in our heads! I can't say for sure"…


	8. Reading the Clippings in Full Depth

_Okay people, it's time for the second blood! I bet you can't guess who Jason will choose next!_

_DISCLAIMER:__ I own nothing out of this story. sigh_

… Jason stood by the window, watching the pretty brunette and the handsome tall man as they looked over the newspaper clippings.

'What is going on?' Jason thought, cocking his head 'Why they read newspaper clippings? Where newspaper clippings come from?'

His mind wandered to the day before, when he got a look at the driver of the van. He looked oddly familiar to Jason.

Just then, a sound distracted Jason and he pulled away from the window in search of the culprit…

"Look at this one" I said, showing Peyton the article I was holding "This one is weird"

The article read:

**CRYSTAL LAKE MASSACRES****Friday June 20, 1984**

**The once-quiet community of Crystal Lake has been shattered with the recent murders that took place in the area. 5 years after the massacre started by Pamela Voorhees, ****Jinny**** Fields, the sole survivor of the second attack, claims to have seen Jason Voorhees, son of Pamela. She survived his numerous attacks with only a gash on her leg and a bout of mild hysteria.**

**Days after this massacre, Edna and Harold Jameson, owners of the Crystal Lake General store, were found murdered in their home. They were murdered just like the victims before…ugly gruesome deaths. Police were baffled at the lack of evidence at the scene, but preliminary investigations are starting to point to the apparent appearance of Jason Voorhees in the area.**

**A day after the Jamesons were found murdered, ****Christine Higgins survived a brutal attack at her family's lake lot in the area. Her friends' bodies were strewn around the area plus a few bodies ****belonging to a local ****biker gang were found in the barn. Christine is suffering from extreme hysteria and is currently in the care of the**** staff at the ****Unger Institute of Mental Health****. In spite of her constant ravings, she also claims to have been victim of Jason twice (she survived an earlier attack a couple of years ago) and had managed to subdue him with an axe to the head.**

**Jason's body was taken to the Wessex County Medical Center, where it disappeared as soon as it arrived. A doctor, ****Alan Axelby (****affectionately called Axel)****, and a nurse named Rhonda Morgan vanished as well, presumed dead.**

**In the wake of the disappearance of Jason's body, the body count has risen at the Jarvis residence and in the house next door. Thomas Jarvis, 12, and his sister Trish, 19, were the only survivors and have managed to kill the assailant, whom they identified as Jason Voorhees. Trish has been treated for ****minor stab wounds and a couple of fractured ribs, while Thomas has been sent to the ****Unger Institute of Mental Health**** for post traumatic stress disorder and possible hysteria.**

**Investigators are baffled by the recent appearances by Jason and are hoping that Jason will not reappear in the Crystal Lake area for any amount of time. Jason has been buried in the ****New Covington Cemetery**

"Holy shit" Peyton said, as I finished reading the article "I had only known about the recent stuff…the murders date back all the way to 1958. And to think that it all started up because a boy drowned."

"Something weird is going on" I said, picking up another article "How can it be Jason all these years if he's supposed to be dead?"

The next article read:

**FOREST GREEN IS AGAIN A PLACE FOR GRISLY MURDERS****Saturday June 14****, 1986**

**The people of Forest Green were shocked about the recent murders taking place soon after changing the name of the area from Crystal Lake. After the murders committed by local paramedic Roy Burns, ****things have quieted down…or so the people thought.**

**The bodies of 18 people were discovered strewn about the various parts of Forest Green, including the recently reopened Camp Forest Green. Megan ****Garris**** 19, and Thomas Jarvis, 26, were two of the many survivors of this recent massacre. They claimed that the assailant was indeed Jason Voorhee****s, despite the fact that the late Sherriff Michael ****Garris****, 47, believed that Jarvis was responsible for the murders.**

**Investigators are still combing the area for further evidence of the crimes. As for Jason, he is now believed to be under the waters of Crystal Lake, apparently dead after his fight with Thomas Jarvis.**

"Who the hell left the articles here?" I demanded setting the article down "Is this for our safety or to tell us we're doomed?"

"I don't know" Peyton said, closing the notebook "But we can't tell anyone just yet. We are jumping to BIG conclusions here. Just because we haven't seen Chris doesn't mean that Jason's roaming around the area."

"I sure as hell hope you're right" I said, sighing "But I can't help but be scared and wary here"

He moved closer to me and pulled me close into a tight, reassuring embrace.

"Don't worry right now" he said, resting his chin on the top of my head "If Jason is roaming out there, I will protect you"…

… Jason stalked around the woods, watching a guy and a girl in a nearby clearing.

"Come on, Cheryl" the guy said, taking his shirt off to reveal a slightly muscular torso "Let's do it here"

"I don't know, Tom" the stunning redhead said, looking around "What if somebody sees?"

"Are you worried about what Tina will think?" the man said, tugging playfully at her shirt "She won't care, she's too busy with Mr. Perfect Peyton"

"It's not her I'm worried about" the girl said, sighing as she took her top off. Her words came to a halt as the man encircled his arms around her.

'Time to die' Jason thought, reaching for his machete as they began to have sex 'Time to die'…

… Peyton and I were still in our embrace when Kristy walked into our cabin.

"What's up, guys?" she asked, sitting on Tom's bed "You look worried"

Peyton gave me a 'What do we tell her' look.

"We're worried that Tom will spill the beans about our PDA" I said quickly, adjusting my leg while I was still in Peyton's arms.

Without warning, Kristy burst out laughing. Peyton shot me a 'good save' glance as we both sighed in relief.

"That's your big secret?" Kristy said, gasping for air between giggles "Oh man. You guys obviously don't know what Tom and Cheryl are up to right now then"

I arched an eyebrow at her statement.

"I wouldn't put it past Tom" Peyton said, shaking his head ruefully "He'll bang anything that has tits and a kitty"

"Yeah they went into the forest to do the deed, I think" Kristy giggled, slapping the bed. Bunch of idiots"

"In the forest?" I repeated, my eyes wide "Are they fucking nuts?"

"Yeah" Kristy said, shaking her head "Maybe Cheryl didn't want you to know"

"Come on" I scoffed, smirking "Does it look like I would care that Tom Brady is screwing someone else?"

"I know" Kristy said, as Evgeniy came into the cabin "But she doesn't know that!"

"I suppose" I said, nodding a greeting to Evgeniy, who sat next to Kristy on the bed.

"Something weird is going on" Evgeniy said, making sure nobody else was around "Our driver never came back. What is happening?"

I looked at Peyton who gave me a worried look.

"Evgeniy" I said quietly "Close and lock the door. We have to tell you guys something"

He did as he was told and quickly moved to sit next to Kristy. I handed them the notebook filled with the newspaper clippings.

"What are these?" Kristy demanded, opening the notebook "Where did you find them?"

"They were in the nightstand" I explained, leaning back against Peyton's chest "I found them when I was waiting for him to bring me lunch after Tom injured me"

"Oh my god" Evgeniy mumbled, his face turning white as a sheet "Did this really happen here?"

"Yeah" I replied, nodding "Don't you think it's odd that Chris hasn't shown up and that our driver went away?"

"These are either a warning to us or someone wanted us to come here for an ulterior motive" Kristy said, setting the article down…

… Jason watched as the two finished with each other. They were now getting dressed.

"That was awesome, baby" The man said, pulling his shorts on "We should do this again tonight"

"I'm game" she said, giggling as she re-dressed "I will see you later"

Smiling, the man walked away, slipping his t-shirt on.

Jason emerged from his hiding spot and snuck up behind the girl.

"Tom?" she said, seemingly sensing someone behind her "Tom, is that you?"

She didn't have time to turn around as the machete blade slid across her neck, effectively severing the carotid artery. Blood spurted everywhere as she fell to the ground, gurgling. She rolled onto her back to see her assailant and died with her eyes and mouth opened wide…


	9. Darcy's Shower Folly

_Told you it would get better! So put the torches and pitchforks away! Who will be knocked off next? Only Jason knows! And what is the deal with the driver??_

_DISCLAIMER:__ I don't own anything so get off my ass! Unless you're Peyton Manning…then get ON my ass LMAO (just kidding)_

… "I can't believe this" Kristy murmured, reading another article "How can he keep coming back? This is so weird that I can't even begin to understand what is going on!"

"The weirdest part is that someone had to have put these clippings here" I said heatedly, pacing around the cabin (well more like limping because of the gash on my leg) "But who? It can't be any one of us"

"There's only one person I can think of" Peyton said, lost in thought "Our driver. Didn't it seem odd when he left here in a hurry?"

"Well" I said, thinking as well "Just in case, we better keep a description of him. I have a weird feeling about him. All I remember is that he had red hair underneath that hat. Red hair and muddy brown eyes"

Peyton grabbed the notebook and wrote it down with a pen from my nightstand.

"He was tall with a slightly pudgy build" Kristy recalled, thinking hard "Not much pudge on him but he seemed big"

"Does anybody remember his name?" Peyton asked, looking up "Just his first name though"

"I think I remember" Evgeniy said, rubbing his chin "I think it was Elias"

Peyton wrote it above our description.

"Now that we have it written down, we'll keep it in the nightstand as a reference" he said, putting the notebook away. "Until we figure out what's going on, nobody mention it to the others, especially Cheryl and Tom"

"Deal" Kristy agreed, nodding in agreement "We don't need a panic just yet"

"I promise" Evgeniy said solemnly, his hand raised as if he were sworn to secrecy.

"Good" I said, sighing…

… Jason dragged the lifeless girl to his cabin to put her with his first victim. He stopped as he went inside the candlelit room and knelt down to the shrine he made of his mother's decapitated head.

'Here you go mommy' Jason thought, tossing the dead body like a rag doll onto Chris Pronger's lifeless form. 'I kill her for you'

As he knelt in front of the shrine, the head eerily came to life in his mind.

"What a good boy, Jason" his mother's voice said in his mind "You've made mother proud. Kill them all for me, son!"

Jason nodded slowly and then stood up…

… I was going stir crazy from sitting around the camp, so Peyton and I decided to go for a walk.

"This is all so weird" I said, as we walked in front of the lake "What the hell is going on?"

"I don't know" Peyton said, shrugging as we stopped "But we have to get to the bottom of it somehow"

"HEY" Serenity called from behind us "GUYS"

Peyton and I turned around to see her running towards us. She looked worried.

"What's up?" I asked her, arching an eyebrow "Is there something wrong?"

"Have you guys seen Cheryl?" she asked breathlessly "I can't find her anywhere. Kristy told me she was in the woods with Tom, but Tom is back in their cabin"

I exchanged a quick worried glance with Peyton.

"Maybe they're playing a trick on us" I said, fumbling for a logical reason "I mean, why not?"

"Yeah" Peyton said quickly, agreeing with me "They're probably roaming around somewhere"

"You sound weird" Serenity said, giving Peyton the oddest look "Do you know something I don't?"

"What are you talking about?" I demanded, pretending to be defensive "Peyton and I are both equally confused about what's going on. Are you sure Cheryl isn't back from the woods?"

"Tom came back alone" Serenity said, shrugging her shoulders "I should go talk to him. Maybe she's back"

"Sounds like a good idea" I said, pursing my lips in thought "Let us know if she shows up"

"Will do" Serenity said, rushing to Cheryl's cabin.

"What now?" Peyton exclaimed, his face a mask of fear "Now Cheryl is missing? Something is definitely up now!"

"We can't go to the cops with this just yet" I said, panic fluttering up my throat "There's nothing they can do!"…

… Jason walked up to one of the nearest cabins, hearing the shower on. Looking into one of the windows, he saw a man taking a shower.

'Jason kill guy in shower' Jason thought, reaching for his machete.

He scaled along the cabin wall and silently entered, locking the door and closing it tight.

"Serenity?" he heard the man call out over the water "Is that you?"

Jason slowly approached the bathroom door and turned the knob. Fortunately for him, it was unlocked and he was able to discreetly slip inside.

"Is that you, Chris?" the man said over the water "Want to join me?"

Jason's blood started to boil and he put his machete back in its loop.

'Man thinks Jason gay' Jason thought angrily 'Jason not gay!'

With that, Jason smashed his fists into the glass door and into the man's face, effortlessly crushing it. The man struggled but Jason was too much for him. Soon, both his eyes popped out of their sockets due to the pressure and blood gushed through the compound fractures in his face. He slumped to the bottom of the tub, already dead.

'Jason kill Darcy Tucker' he thought, cocking his head 'Jason hate Darcy Tucker!'

He turned the water off and stalked out of the bathroom, closing the door…

… When neither Chris nor Cheryl showed up around suppertime, we decided it was time to press the panic button. On top of that, Serenity complained about Darcy suddenly not being around! Great!

Peyton and I summoned her, Evgeniy, Tom and Kristy into our cabin to tell them our suspicions. It was easier, since Evgeniy and Kristy had some kind of idea as to what was going on, but Serenity wasn't convinced.

"You guys are nuts" she said, shaking her head "I can't believe this cockamamie bullshit! Walking corpses don't exist!"

"Why can't you even believe in the possibility?" Kristy demanded, handing her the notebook "Don't you think these newspaper clippings have a shred of truth in them? By god, you read tabloid magazines and believe that shit!"

"Can't you hear yourselves?" Serenity shrieked, standing up "This sounds totally insane to me. People don't come back from the dead. It's not possible!"

"Where do you think you're going?" I demanded, standing up "You can't go out there! It's almost dark!"

"I'm going to my cabin and I'm going to wait for Chris and Cheryl to get back" she said, shaking her head "They probably got lost in the woods somehow"

She stormed out of the cabin, slamming the door behind her. We all turned to Tom.

"I'm so not agreeing with her" Tom said, remaining in his seat "Two people going missing in a short time is not a coincidence. Besides, Cheryl was right behind me when I left"

Before anyone else could reply, we heard a deafening scream.

"Oh my god" Kristy said, turning white "That sounded like Serenity"

We all burst out of the cabin and rushed to the one she shared with Darcy. The door was open wide.

"Serenity!" I called, fearing the worst "We're coming!"

Unfortunately, we were greeted by silence. Serenity was nowhere in sight.

"Look!" Tom said, pointing to the bathroom "The light in there is on!"

"Everyone stay back" I said, walking slowly towards the bathroom "I'm going to take a look"

"I'm coming with you" Peyton said, taking my hand "You're not going into that room alone"

We crept to the bathroom door and took a peek inside. Much to our horror a grisly sight waited for us.

Darcy, or what was left of him, was slumped down in the bathtub, his face crushed beyond recognition.

"Oh Jesus" Peyton said, making a face "What did this to him? No human being could do this!"

"We have to get out of here" I whispered, taking one last look at Darcy's lifeless corpse "Before we get killed"…


	10. Elias Voorhees

_Looks like Jason is getting the better of his victims! Who will survive?__ And will we get to finally find out who Elias is?_

_DISCLAIMER:__ I don't own anything in this story so you can't sue me! __:P_

… Jason dragged the girl's lifeless body through the forest after smashing her face against a tree like a baseball bat. She had made such a ruckus with her screaming that he barely had enough time to grab her and break through the bathroom window unnoticed. She was one of his easiest victims since she froze up when she found the man's bloodied body.

He dragged her into his cabin and put her in the pile with the other two victims. Satisfied with his handiwork, he went back into the woods…

… "I can't believe this" Kristy said, looking pained "Darcy is dead! This can only mean that Serenity met the same fate!"

"What are we going to do?" Tom demanded, panicking "We're all gonna die!"

"Calm down, guys" I said quietly, thinking of a plan "We need to think of a plan"

We were all huddled in my darkened cabin with only candlelight so that we wouldn't be discovered just yet.

"Someone needs to go for help!" Tom hissed, rubbing his chin "We can't all stay here"

"Wow" Peyton said sarcastically "The prima donna actually has a good idea!"

"Shut up" Tom growled, his eyes widening with fury "I'll kick your giraffe ass!"

"Cool it, guys" I said quickly, trying to quiet them down "We can't fight just yet! We need to survive!"

"Tom, Evgeniy and I will go for help" Kristy said, shrugging "You and Peyton stay here and hide or something"

"Do you agree?" I asked Peyton "I think it's logical"

"No" Peyton said, shaking his head "They should stay here and you and I should go. That way, we can hitch a ride somewhere to safety. I wish our phones had good reception out here but they don't. You guys should hide and stay put until Tina and I get back"

"Okay" Kristy whispered, nodding "Sounds like a plan. You two, be careful!"

"See you guys later" I said, standing up "We will be back soon!"

With that, Peyton and I left the cabin.

"You guys do realize they won't come back alive" Tom said smarmily as we headed up the path to the road.

"God" I hissed as Peyton held my hand "Do you think we stand a chance?"

"We have to believe we do" Peyton said, leading me up the path "We can survive this"

"This is going to be a long walk" I said, seeing the road in front of us "Unless someone is around here or someone is driving around here"…

… We had walked for what seemed like an eternity until lights came up ahead of us.

"It looks like a diner" I said, thankful that we found a public place "Maybe we can call for help from there"

"Yes" Peyton exclaimed squeezing my hand "Let's go!"

We sprinted all the way to the diner, happy that we were going to be saved. We crossed the parking lot and slowly entered the diner, somewhat relieved and somewhat panicked.

We were greeted by the sounds of old country music stars as we walked inside, scanning the area for a pay phone.

"Can I help you?" a middle aged, heavyset waitress inquired, holding a coffee decanter in one hand and a couple of menus in the other.

"Do you have a phone we could use?" I asked her nervously "It's an emergency"

"Why of course, hun" she said, leading us to the far end of the counter "Can I get y'all some coffee?"

"No thanks" Peyton said, following me to the phone "We are currently in a state of panic right now"

"Wait a minute" a patron sitting at the counter said, turning towards us "Ain't you Peyton Manning? The all-star NFL Quarterback?"

"Ah yeah" he said shyly as I picked up the phone to dial "We're staying at that new resort by the lake"

"Oh my stars" another patron at the counter said, her eyes wide "Camp Blood?"

"That's the one" I said, dialing 911 "Something is wrong up there"

"There's always something up with that camp" the waitress said, clucking her tongue "All that spilled blood. Elias over there could tell you everything that happened in the past decades"

Elias? That name was familiar.

Peyton and I exchanged glances and looked to the direction in which the waitress was pointing. Sure enough, a familiar looking man with red and grey streaked hair sat in the corner, sipping coffee.

"It's him" I hissed, hanging up the phone "It's the driver"

Peyton and I immediately walked over to Elias' table.

"Long time no see, driver" I said, sitting in the booth across from him "What is going on?"

"My god" he gasped, taking a good look at us "What are you two doing here?"

"There's an emergency at the resort" Peyton said, sitting next to me and glaring at him "And we have an idea that you know something about that"

Elias looked out the window, his muddy brown eyes filling with shame.

"You were the one that left the clippings, weren't you?" I said, wondering why he looked so sad "That's why you left the camp early"

"I have a lot to tell you" he said, fishing his wallet out of his pocket to pay his bill "We best be on our way to the camp"

"Start from the beginning" Peyton said, folding his arms across his chest "Like, perhaps, your last name"

"I am Elias Voorhees" Elias said, putting the right amount of cash down on top of the bill "My last name has been part of the Camp Blood stories"

"Were you related to Pamela Voorhees?" I asked, as we stood up and walked out of the diner "And Jason?"

"Yes, m'aam" Elias said, nodding sadly "Pamela was my wife…Jason was my son"

He led us to a black 1990 Ford F150 Pickup truck and helped us in before getting in himself.

"Jason was born in 1947" Elias began as he started the engine "He was our first born child. Diana was born in 1950, but I immediately put her up for adoption, telling Pamela she was stillborn."

"Why would you do such a thing?" I demanded, shivering "Why would you keep Diana from your wife?"

"Jason was born with a rare mental retardation" Elias said, tears forming in his eyes "Back in that time, it wasn't considered normal, in fact, a lot of people thought Jason was a monster. I put Diana up for adoption so she would have a better life than what we could provide for her."

"Oh" I said quietly, wiping my own tears away with the back of my hand "I'm sorry"

"Pamela loved Jason more than anything else in the world" Elias continued, tears streaming down his cheeks as we traveled down the road "She fussed over him constantly and did everything to ensure he had a happy life. In the summer of 1957, we sent Jason to Camp Crystal Lake to enjoy a summer with the rest of the kids. Pamela had a hard time letting him go, but she wanted him to have fun. Only two days after he started at camp, we got a call from George Christie, the owner, telling us that our son had drowned."

"Oh Jesus" Peyton whispered, squeezing my hand "That must have been hell!"

"It was" Elias nodded "Pamela went into a downward spiral. We tried taking the responsible counselors to court but lost when it was ruled an accidental death…I guess you can fill in what happened after that"

"Elias" I said sadly "One of us has been murdered and the other three are missing, presumed dead. Is it possible that Jason is behind it?"

"There's no doubt in my heart" Elias said, heartbroken "I need to see Jason for myself. I am a very old man now…I will not be able to die in peace until this is all settled"

"I hear you" Peyton said, squeezing my hand again "You need to lay some demons to rest"…


	11. A Mysterious Savior

_It was great to finally see Elias' side of the story…but, I'm introducing another unforgettable character that true Friday the 13__th__ fans know of. And I ain't dropping any hints!_

_DISCLAIMER:__ I own nothing, so leave me alone! Unless your first name starts with a P and last name ends with a G! __(Clever, hey?!)_

When we had finally arrived back at the camp, all of the lights were on. I feared the worst.

"Something is terribly wrong" I said to the men, panicking "We left all of the lights off!"

"Let's check our cabin" Peyton suggested, taking my hand "Our light isn't on"

We walked into our cabin and turned on the light. I fought not to gasp as I saw Evgeniy's bloodied body propped up on my bed, an axe protruding out of his face.

"Oh my god" I hissed, near tears "He got Evgeniy. We have to find Kristy and Tom!"

"Hey, what's that on Tom's bed?" Peyton wondered, pulling me with him. Sure enough, there was a piece of notepaper lying on the bed.

"Did you find your friends?" Elias asked, walking into the cabin. He then froze as he saw Evgeniy's body.

"My son did this…my Jason did this…" Elias said, starting to cry again "He must be around here"

I felt sorry for the old man. He didn't deserve any of what had happened in his long life. He was just an innocent bystander while his wife and son murdered people.

"I think Kristy and Tom are safe" Peyton said, reading the note "There's a map on this paper to an abandoned summer house along the lake."

"What does the note say?" I asked, hopeful that Kristy and Tom were safe "Anything interesting?"

Peyton handed me the handwritten note…it said:

_Don't worry about your friends, they are safe with me. Follow this map and join us to safety._

_T.J._

"This makes no sense" I said, frowning over the near-illegible scrawls as Peyton grabbed the notebook with the clippings "Who the hell is T.J?"

"I don't know" Peyton said, taking the note back "But we have to follow the map. Especially if we want to see them alive"

Just then, we heard a noise outside the cabin door. I looked up to see a sinister figure walking towards the cabin with a machete wielded high. With muted horror I saw the goalie mask on his face.

"We have to get out of here" I said urgently "We have to go find Kristy"

"I'm not leaving" Elias said, standing his ground "I won't leave my son"

"We can't stay here" Peyton said worriedly "We need to go"

"Here" Elias said, taking his truck keys out of his pocket "Take my truck!"

"But we need you to come with us!" I said, as he handed them to Peyton "Jason will kill you"

"It's the price I need to pay for the sins of my family, child" Elias said, as Jason burst into the cabin, his machete wielded high. Upon seeing Elias, he stopped, lowered his machete, and cocked his head.

"Jason" Elias whispered, tears streaming down his face "My son…"

Jason stood there, confounded by the sight of his estranged father. Peyton and I took the opportunity to move away from them as quickly as possible and slowly made our way towards the door.

"Jason" Elias said, still crying "Come to me, my son. I am sorry I failed you as a father."

Jason slowly made his way towards his father, who looked increasingly frail in the light.

"We have to go" Peyton said, tugging on my arm "We have to leave before Jason gets us!"

With that, he dragged me away from the door. We heard a short scream and I turned around to see what was going on. Elias had slumped to the floor and Jason stood over him, his machete dripping with fresh blood.

"Oh my god" I whispered, following Peyton to the truck "He killed his own father"

We both got into the truck and Peyton started the engine.

"Time to get out of here like a bat out of hell" Peyton said, throwing the truck in reverse. He did a wicked 360 degree spin and we high-tailed it out of there with Jason slowly following behind.

"That is so sad" I said, shedding tears for Elias "He went through so much and to die at the hands of his son"

Peyton looked over at me sympathetically, squeezing my hand.

"I know" he said, pulling his hand away to take the map out of his jeans pocket "It's a hard time for all of us, but we'll pull through. Can you navigate for me?"

"Yeah" I said, wiping away the tears with the back of my hand "Let's do this"…

… Jason slowly followed the truck on foot, putting his machete back in its loop. He was slightly stunned at the sight of his father.

'Jason see daddy' Jason thought as he walked 'Jason not see daddy for long time so Jason kill daddy'

He continued his walk and made his way through the thick woods…

… "Where are we at?" I asked, trying to see the signs in the darkness "I can't see the signs"

"It says we're at Crystal Point" Peyton said, glancing out the window "Where do we go now?"

"We need to make a right and go up the hill" I said, studying the map "It should lead us right to this place"

Peyton made a right turn and we soon started the climb of a steep hill. The both of us were grateful that it wouldn't be long until we could take a breather and see if Kristy and Tom were alright.

"I still don't get who this T.J person is" I said, trying to figure out the identity of the person who left the note "Who is he or she?"

"We'll find out soon enough" Peyton said as we turned into a gravel driveway "I think we're here"

Two big houses loomed in the darkness surrounding us. One seemed to have lights on.

"According to the map" I said, studying it as we parked "It's the only place with houses, so we're in the right spot"

The both of us got out and headed towards the front door of the house. From what I could see, it was weather beaten, but it looked like it could have been beautiful in what seemed to be a past life.

"Should we knock or try and see if the door is unlocked?" I asked him, puzzled "I don't want to intrude"

"Let me see" Peyton said, reaching for the knob. Much to our surprise, the door opened on its own.

"That was weird" I murmured as we crept inside "I hope Kristy is okay"

"Tom!" Peyton called "Kristy! Are you there?"

"Peyton?" I heard Kristy answer back "Is that you?"

"Yeah" he called, taking my hand "Where are you?"

"Come into the living room!"

We crept through the hallway until we found the room everyone was in. Kristy and Tom looked unharmed and I sighed with relief.

"Thank god" I exclaimed as Kristy ran up to hug me "I was worried sick"

"We were saved" Kristy said, pulling away from the hug "Just as Jason was advancing on us"

"Yeah" Tom agreed, looking relieved "If it weren't for this guy, we'd be dead"

"So, where is this savior?" Peyton demanded as we sat on the empty couch together "We have to thank him"

"No need to thank me" said a male voice from the doorway. We all turned to see a lanky blonde man enter the room. He looked to be in his 30s or 40s. "I was just doing my job"

I got a better look at him as he walked up to the armchair in front of me and sat down. He had a tired, sad face with creases around his blue eyes. There was a small scar on his chin and he had a prickly demeanor about him, though I couldn't put my finger on it.

"I have to thank you" I said, relieved "You saved my best friend"

"Jason's pretty much the town curse" the man said, leaning back in the chair "I do what I can to help people"

"So, man" Peyton said, giving him a steely gaze "Who are you and why do you help people?"

"I grew up around these parts" the man said, a faraway look in his eyes "I lived with my mother and sister. My parents were separated"

Hold on a minute! Why did that sound familiar to me? I frowned, wondering where I had heard that before. Then, our eyes met. I studied the fathomless crystal blue, wondering who he really was.

He must have noticed the expression on my face, for he spoke up quickly again.

"Oh, forgive me" the man said, smiling grimly "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Tommy Jarvis"…


	12. Tommy Jarvis

_What a twist! Tommy Jarvis returns! We haven't heard anything about him since Friday the 13__th__ part VI! I know you're all wondering what he is still doing in Crystal Lake, so let's check it out!_

_DISCLAIMER:__ If you still haven't realized it, I don't own anything in this story!_

Peyton and I stared at him in utter shock. Neither of us had even thought of putting two and two together. T.J was Tommy Jarvis.

"Why are you still in these parts?" Peyton asked him "You suffered great trauma because of the murders here."

"I came here to heal" Tommy said simply, giving him a cool stare "To put my demons to rest"

"What happened after you defeated Jason at Camp Forest Green?" I inquired, wanting to hear more of the story "Did you go back to the Unger Institute?"

"I did for a short while" Tommy replied, looking away momentarily "Just to finalize some things. I then set foot out back here when the murders started happening again. I guess I wanted to help the victims because I didn't want anyone else to suffer the way I did all these years."

"Tommy" I inquired curiously "Can you tell us what happened when you were 12?"

"Things were so much simpler then" Tommy said, his eyes misting "I remember making my masks, playing Zaxxon and hanging around with my dog Gordon, my sister Trish, and my mother. We were close knit and enjoyed living out here. Then the murders happened at the Camp, and then at that other Camp for the Counselor training. Hell, the Higgins were close friends of ours too. I never thought anything would happen here"

We all listened quietly as he paused to remember.

"Then, in the summer of '84, we have a bunch of kids renting the house next to ours and all hell breaks loose" he continued, closing his eyes momentarily "It started with the doctor and nurse, then the hitchhiker…and then it continued next door. When my sister went to investigate with Rob, she saw things that still make her shudder. To this day, my sister won't tell me what she saw next door…that's how gruesome it was"

"It must have been really hard for you" Kristy said, hugging her knees to her chest "To be carefree and then suddenly you're thrust into a nightmare"

"It was horrible" Tommy said, his eyes snapping open "When he came into the house, I snapped. After reading those articles Rob left, I shaved my head to distract him…to remind him he was just like me once. He then attacked my sister and I went after him wildly, screaming "DIE" hacking away at his lifeless form over and over until police came to help us"

We all sat there silently, mulling over Tommy's story until a question popped into my head.

"Tommy" I said, needing to think of a plan "What are we going to do about Jason now?"

"We need to trap him in the lake again" Tommy said simply, standing up "I have the necessary means but we have to lure him"

"We have to flush him out of the woods first" I said, standing up as well "He'll chase the decoy out and someone will call him out to the lake where they will help finish him off."

"That sounds logical" Tommy said, agreeing "I'll be the one on the lake"

"I'll be the decoy" I said, volunteering "It's the only way""No!" Peyton exclaimed, standing up "I won't let you"

"Would you rather Jason kill us all?" I said heatedly, my hands on my hips "Think logically"

"I don't want you getting hurt" he said, giving me a look "You're bound to get hurt"

"Not if there are two decoys" I said, the plan forming in my head "We can both lure him out"

"What about us?" Kristy demanded, standing up "We can lure him out"

"It's too risky" I said, shaking my head "Jason is after me and Peyton for the time being. We have to let him think we've won"

"Besides" Peyton added "You guys did your part…now it's time for us to do ours. Stay here and hide."

"Follow me" Tommy said to Peyton and I "This could get ugly so we need to prepare!"…

… Jason stalked through the woods, machete in hand. His blood was boiling and he was ready to disembowel anyone that crossed his path…especially the tall man and the girl he liked. They escaped Jason twice. Jason hated it when people escaped him.

'Jason mad' he thought, kicking away at some brush 'Jason kill anyone he sees'

He then heard a giggle, stopping dead in his tracks. He listened again and heard a nearby noise.

'Time to die' Jason thought, walking in the direction of the sound.

Sure enough, he saw the tall man and his apparent girlfriend making out among the trees.

Jason slowly walked towards them, wielding his machete high…

… Kissing Peyton was great, but not as a means of distracting a serial killer and luring him into a lake!

"This feels so weird" I whispered as he pretended to kiss my neck "You would think he'd show up already"

"Just act natural" he whispered back, keeping an eye out for our target "We have to make it look believable"

"I suppose" I said, closing my eyes momentarily as I heard the snapping of twigs "I just want this over with"

Peyton groaned suddenly. I opened my eyes to see Jason stab him in the shoulder with the machete.

"Fuck" Peyton exclaimed as Jason pulled the machete back "My good shoulder!"

"Easy now" I said, preparing to run "This is our cue"

I took his hand and we ran in the direction of the lake.

"Cripes" Peyton exclaimed, grimacing as we ran as fast as we could "This hurts like a son of a bitch"

"I know" I said as soothingly as I could while we ran for our lives "But we have to do this"

I should have paid more attention to where I was going when I was soothing him. No sooner had I focused back on the forest that I felt something grab my ankle and I went down. A sickening crack was barely audible as I landed.

"Are you okay?" Peyton demanded, helping me up "You took a nasty fall"

"Shit" I exclaimed, going back down "My ankle…I can't stand…I can't stand!"

"We need to run" Peyton said, panicking as we heard Jason's footsteps behind us "I'll have to carry you"

"What about your shoulder?" I asked, concerned "I'm not exactly a skinny waif"

Before I could finish my protest, he picked me up and carried me while he ran. My hero!

"We're almost there" he said, running faster "Tommy will take over soon!"

"I think I broke my ankle" I moaned, wincing at the hot searing pain shooting up and down my left leg. "I can't move it"

"Oh my god" he breathed as he took a quick look "Yeah you broke it. But don't worry, we're almost there"

He finally ran into the clearing, shouting to Tommy, who was waiting in the water. As we had planned, Tommy's SUV was hidden in a darkened area…

… Jason emerged from the clearing, searching for the lovers. He was increasingly angry with their escape attempts.

'Jason want to kill!' he thought angrily, looking for them 'Where are they?'

"JASON" a familiar voice screamed out at him from the lake "HEY JASON"

Jason stopped and turned towards the lake to see a familiar looking man. It was another one of his past victims, that annoying prick Tommy Jarvis!

"HEY MAGGOT HEAD" Tommy screamed from the boat "COME AND GET ME YOU PUSSY"

Jason angrily walked towards the lake, ready to annihilate the elusive victim…

… "What's going on?" I demanded weakly as we sat in the SUV "Did he fall for it"

"Sure did" Peyton said, examining my ankle "He's walking into the lake"

"Far out" I said, groaning in pain "How bad is my ankle?"

"Compound fracture, hun" he said, concerned "You won't be playing football any time soon!"

"Shit!" I exclaimed, in pain "Of all the fucking luck in the world"

"Easy now" Peyton said, helping me sit up "It'll all be over soon and then we can get out of here"…


	13. The Final Showdown and The Aftermath

_Oh my! What will happen next? Will Jason finally be subdued?_

_DISCLAIMER:__ I own nothing mentioned in this story! ARE YOU HAPPY??!!_

… Jason walked underwater, trying to find the boat the elusive Tommy Jarvis was waiting in. Jarvis was a thorn in his side.

"Kill him Jason" he heard his mother say in his mind "Kill that annoying twit!"

With a growl, Jason jumped up as soon as he saw the bottom of the boat. He burst out of the water…and right into Tommy Jarvis' trap! As the choke chain closed tightly around his neck, Jason reached out to grab Tommy but instead was pelted with what smelled like gasoline.

"I was going to do this sooner" he heard the cocky man say "But you are too damn hard to track down!"

Glaring at Tommy through his mask, Jason struggled against his restraints. Tommy reached into his coat pocket for matches, smirking.

"This is for all of your victims, especially my mother" Tommy said, lighting the match "Burn in hell you murderous asshole!"

Jason had no time to react as he was suddenly enveloped by flames. But that didn't stop him from jumping up and breaking the boat in half.

The huge rock Jason was attached to sunk slowly into the lake, causing the choke chain to go tighter.

'Jason…can't…breathe' Jason thought struggling. He focused to where he could see Tommy trying to swim away.

What luck! He was right on top, within arms' reach. Jason reached out and grabbed Tommy's ankle, pulling him deeper into the lake. Tommy thrashed about, trying to pull away, but Jason was far stronger.

'Die!' Jason thought, pulling him so that they were face to face 'Die!'

He then grabbed Tommy's face, ruthlessly crushing it. Tommy gurgled as the bones in his face cracked and poked through the skin. Then, with a final ounce of strength, Jason punched a fist through Tommy's chest, pulling out his heart…

… There was an explosion as the boat was enveloped with flames. At that moment, I knew Tommy wouldn't be coming back to us…but it was over…finally over. The sky was painted a beautiful pinkish blue as the sun began to rise.

"Looks like we should go" Peyton said, starting the engine "I can't believe that two people died for us"

"I know" I said, fastening my seatbelt while groaning in pain "Two victims and many more died on what was supposed to be an awesome trip. I feel like shit"

"The trip wasn't good" Peyton said, giving me a look "But there were some good parts. I especially liked cuddling with you and getting to know you"

"Ditto" I said, feeling a bit feverish because of the pain "You made the special parts special"

"Let's go get Kristy and Tom" he said, driving us out of the area…

… "Peyton" a reporter said, thrusting a mic into his face "How did you survive the latest Crystal Lake Massacre?"

"No comment!" Peyton growled, helping me out of the wheelchair at the Medical Center "We've been through enough"

"Tina" another reporter said, thrusting a mic in my face "How did it feel to survive with your favorite NFL player?"

I had just been released from the Wessex County Medical Center for the treatment of my broken ankle and was already in a foul mood. It didn't help matters much with all the reporters hounding Peyton and I as we tried leaving in peace.

"Will you assholes just fuck off?!" I screamed, grabbing the mic and throwing it to the ground "For fuck's sake! I just want to be left alone!"

Peyton and I walked slowly to Peyton's Durango, where Kristy and Tom were waiting for us. We had escaped the massacre with minor injuries and some memories that would last a lifetime. Kristy and I both swore we'd never accept a trip to a lake ever again.

"Finally" I exclaimed as we drove away from the throng of reporters "We can relax!"

"No kidding" Kristy said, making a face "You have no idea how many people called my dad's place for interviews. The people are a bunch of fucking vultures!"

"Pfft" Tom said, smirking "You guys wouldn't know the meaning of vultures until you've come face to camera with the paparazzi!"

"Speaking of which" Peyton said, seemingly in better spirits "I took the liberty in emailing that picture of Tom to a couple of the tabloids. I got a million dollars for it."

"WHAT?!!" Tom shrieked angrily "OH NO YOU DIDN'T!"

The rest of us erupted in laughter. Peyton and Tom were back at odds with each other, just like they were before.

"After all this shit" I exclaimed, resting my head against the headrest "I think we need a real vacation"

"I know" Peyton joked, grabbing my hand and squeezing it "Let's all go to lake Tahoe"

Kristy and I groaned in unison while Tom threw a balled up piece of Kleenex at Peyton's head. Things were finally getting back to normal!

**FIN**


End file.
